When Fates Collide
by IcesDiamondSoul
Summary: When a curious Zim comes to Ponyville through a self-made portal machine, he never realized it'd be so complicated to get to a helpful dimension. He creates a crack in reality letting characters from My Little Pony, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Legends of The Hidden Temple, How To Train Your Dragon, Hunger Games, Fairly Odd Parents, and Star Wars meet!
1. My Little Portal

Everyone seems to assume that not everything belongs in existence, and that there can be only one world. But what if, there are infinite worlds; you just have to open your mind to discover them…

"Hey Applejack," Twilight called over her shoulder.

"What is it Sugar Cube?" Applejack answered as she bucked apples from one of the many trees at Sweet Apple Acres

"Do you need me to help run any baskets to the barn yet?" Twilight answered.

The whole pony gang was helping Applejack out with her apple bucking for the 3rd year in a row.

"Oh, I would love to help Applejack, but all these trees seem so, unclean…" Rarity said with a disgusted look on her face. "Is there anything else that perhaps I could do for you?"

"Uh yeah Rarity, could you start sorting the apples at the barn would yah?" Applejack replied. "Oh and Twilight, here," Applejack nudged a full barrel toward Twilight. "You can go with Rarity to the barn,"

Twilight smiled, "Glad we could help AJ!" Twilight then winked, as she and Rarity headed off to the barn.

"Yeah Applejack," Pinkie Pie said. "I love making all the delicious apples come down from the trees!" She bounced into a tree, and took a big bite of the biggest apple. "MMMMM! This is so yummy!" She said with a mouth full of apple. "And Fun!" She cheered, then jumped out of the tree and bounced out of sight.

Applejack chuckled to herself, "Pinkie Pie…" She looked around and smiled a tired smile. "Another successful apple bucking season," "Whoowee, it's sure dandy to have my friends,"

Suddenly, a weird glow started emitting from one of the nearby trees.

"What in the hay seed…"Applejack started.

The glow kept getting brighter and brighter. Applejack started to squint, and tried to see what was happening, while the light just got bigger and bigger, and an intense wind blew in her face. She held on to her hat, and shut her eyes. Fluttershy flew down from a nearby cloud to see what was happening. Surprised of the strong power, she shut her eyes and tried not to be blown away as well. Rainbow Dash flew down to check on them too and also got caught into the vortex. The vortex had all of them pushing hard to avoid being sucked in.

"Applejack, what is this?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I have no idea!" Applejack cried.

A mysterious voice started to sound like it was coming through

"Hey…look….worked…portal….Earth….knees…..haha…aaa… haaaa…aaaa," The mysterious voice said, though almost nothing got through.

The voice started to become clearer, and the wind started to go away. The brightness slowly faded, and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all left staring in awe at some kind of weird picture suspended in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres.

A mysterious green little thing came onto the picture, and said,

"It works G.I.R.! Look! An alternate reality! Soon, the humans and their KNEES, will bow down to me! ZIIIIM! MWAHAHAHA! AHHHH!" Just then _ZIM _just took his first look at the three extremely confused ponies. His smile and cackle quickly faded away, leaving only a face of disgust. "WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED REALITY IS THIS?! I would be eaten ALIVE by those monsters!" He cried, with a face filled with horror. "SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF! DON'T LET YOUR BRAIN MEAT BE SUCKED BY THEM G.I.R.!" Then, he ran out of view. A small little robot giggled, then climbed out of the picture and stuck his tongue at the three. Then he got up and started to dance.

"Dooody! DOO! DOODY DOODY DOOO!" The little robot sang, totally off key. GIR then started to bang his little head on the ground.

"G.I.R.? What are you… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The small green thing cowered behind a strange looking piece of equipment.

"I founds me a cow…" GIR slowly marveled.

"Eh? Those aren't cows, GIR," ZIM said, still cowering around the corner. His voice wavered, but was getting more confident.

"What are you guys?" Rainbow Dash asked the strange visitors, as GIR ran up to her, and licked her hoof. "Hey! Cut that out!"

"Looks like some kind of portal…" Applejack commented.

The small green thing stood up strait, and came back up to the portal's view.

"Are you wielding any sort of super weapons?" He asked.

"Beg your pardon Mr. Zum," Applejack started, "But what in the berry bush is a super weapon?"

"Well! I guess you're not a threat then. I AM ZIM! Irken Zim, and have come to explore this dimension to find ways to, uh, make my Earth…. Mine." The Irken said as he now stood before them with no more fear. He then climbed through the floating portal and scanned the area of Sweet Apple Acres.

"So you're, like, an alien?" Rainbow Dash asked out.

"Sure, whatever," ZIM said, obviously lost deep in thought.

Rainbow Dash leaned in to Fluttershy, "Are you having this dream too?"

Fluttershy looked back at Rainbow Dash, with fear buried in her eyes. "I don't think this is a dream…" She whimpered back in a barely audible voice. Applejack looked at both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with a nervous look on her face. Then they looked over at ZIM, and saw him placing a little gadget on the ground, and fiddling with it.

"He ain't normal," Applejack whispered to her pony friends. Suddenly Applejack let out a scream "Aaaah! What was that?!"

"What was WHAT?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Somethin' poked me…"

"I POKED DA COW!" GIR screamed, popping up from behind Applejack. Then, he ran in circles around them.

"Few. That little feller seems in need of a tune-up," Applejack commented, then slowly started backing away.

"C'mon guys, this is like totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash said then trotted a bit closer to the alien.

"This seems to be some kind of alternate dimension…" ZIM said as he kept fiddling with a small hand-held device. "What do you call this place…?" He demanded.

"This is Ponyville," Rainbow Dash started, "Over this way…" Rainbow Dash flew far out. "Is the way to Canterlot!" She shouted from a distance away. She sped back to them. "That way is the Crystal Empire, Ponyslvania…" She gestured to two other directions, "And this all, is Equestria!" Then she smiled pretty wide. "Anyone wanna try topping that explanation?"

ZIM looked around for a second, then made a bit of a pouty face and crossed his arms. "This place is uglier than Dib's head!" He announced. "GIR! Back to the PORTAL!" He commanded.

"Awww… I wanna play with da cow s'more!" GIR complained.

"No GIR, you can play with the cows later, right now must the mission COMMENCE!" He said, shaking his little fist.

"Not so fast!" Twilight's voice sounded in the distance. She warped herself to them. "Who are you? In the name of Celestia, I have the full right to know!" She said, pointing her hoof at the trespasser.

"Eh? I listen to NOBODY but my tallest!" ZIM said, as he continued to walk toward the portal.

Twilight warped herself in front of ZIM again. "Just give me an answer!" She said a little louder. Her pony friends could tell she was starting to burst.

"Move aside, cow beast! You are of little use to ZIM!" The alien cried at the pony as he shoved her away. Twilight flinched. She looked back at the portal, and started to wonder about this whole occurrence. Could it really be possible that Equestria was only one of many worlds?

Twilight took a deep sigh and said, "Fine, return to your world. They aren't meant to collide anyway…" She slightly shook her head.

"Much better BEAST, you best be listening to ZIM!" The alien said as he climbed back into his dimension. Twilight let out a low growl. She could barely tolerate how he was acting, and when she had so many questions too! It was the chance of a lifetime.

"Come GIR! We must continue!" ZIM cried, as he watched his little robot run back to the portal. "Now give ZIM the remote…" ZIM said, not wanting GIR to hold up the plans any longer. He was handed a remote, but it was completely drenched. "Eeewwww, did you put it in your mouth AGAIN?!" ZIM asked, as if it had happened on more than one occasion. GIR just giggled in response, then ran off somewhere out of view to the ponies. He saluted, pressed a button, and the picture went from fizzling to completely gone. Twilight let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"The Princess will never believe this letter…" She mumbled.

"That was pretty cool..." Rainbow Dash commented, with a slight grin on her face. Fluttershy's slight peep showed she disagreed.

"I don't know what that was, but I didn't like it…" Applejack snorted.

Only a minute later, the wind blew again, and a spot in time was ripped, as the portal reappeared. The alien, this time hopped out with no hesitation.

He looked at them with a desperate look, "ZIM requires…some…help,"


	2. The Irken Ryme

**A/N: Yay! Another Chapter Posted! I feel so accomplished today. Oh and by the way, Twilight thought that Cadence deserved to be titled "Princess Demandy Pants" but I think we all know that title belongs to ZIM. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

"Help?!" Twilight cried out. "You have the worst manners in all of Equestria, and you want us to HELP!?"

"I don't exactly LIKE this idea, but my remote REFUSES to come to any other dimension's coordinates, and I don't want this to be my limits! ZIM needs to GET to SOMEWHERE!" The alien cried at them, then he sighed, "If you help me, I won't come back here,"

"Yeah, but you don't like it here anyways," Applejack pointed out.

"That may be TRUE, but ZIM SHALL SPARE your SICK dimension, OF COWS!" He said, as he started walking down the road, his hands sticking straight up in the air.

"Okay, fine!" We will help you get to some kind of other dimension from here if,"

"YES!" ZIM shouted. Which made Twilight grumble.

"As I was saying," Twilight continued, "We'll help you if you promise, not to come back okay?"

"ZIM agrees," The little alien said, looking up at the ponies with big red eyes.

"So, what exactly is our problem here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

ZIM sighed, "The only reachable dimension from my universe is yours. I want so badly to reach some other place, you see, I am QUITE… curious? Yes, curious. I just can't figure this out. Do you know of anyone who could, help me get into the next, dimension?"

The ponies looked at each other, and then thought of one name, "Zecora," they stated at the same time.

"Ooooh," ZIM said, scratching his head, "I like the name…" "GIR! Stay in that dimension," ZIM commanded his robot, waiting at the portal, "I'm going to meet with, Zecora!"

"Brought to me, an alien here, why have you done this, my pony dear?" Zecora asked as the ponies and ZIM entered Zecora's hut.

"We need your help Zecora, this ZIM guy wants to get to another alternate dimension, but the only dimension that his remote will bring him to is here!" Twilight said with worry on her face.

Zecora scanned all of the ponies' faces, where there was a mixture of fear and hope. "Although I cannot see what you saw through your eyes, I will tell you that traveling through dimensions is not wise! It can cause things that you would never want to appear, even though now, this must be hard for you to hear," Zecora said, looking at all of them with a gentle but determined face.

"ZIM shall not leave until ZIM gets what he WANTS!" The little green alien cried.

"Please Zecora, it's just to squeeze him by," Applejack pleaded.

"Yeah, as cool as this is, he doesn't seem like he belongs in Ponyville…" Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Fine, I will see what I have in my books, they aren't filled with spells, but we should at least take some looks," Zecora said.

After several minutes of flipping through books, Fluttershy found something.

"Um, excuse me," Fluttershy started, trying to get Zecora's attention. Unfortunately, she was deep in conversation with Twilight, as they struggled to find something. "Pinkie Pie, would you please…" She tried again, only failing to get a different pony's attention. "I really think this would help…" She commented to Applejack, only to go unheard again.

"QUIET!" She finally shouted, as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up at her. "Oh, uh, please…?" She then finished nicely. "I found this book," She said, giving it to Zecora.

"Ah this will do just the trick! I've made this potion before, first I will need a stick," She started, "Then, I will need, that vial over there! That purple flower, and the orange plant on the chair,"

Soon the ponies crafted a beautiful mix, and with Twilight's magic, it was ready to blow away the boundaries of the remote. They lightly sprinkled it over the remote, and it started to glow.

"Your remote to dimensions, will now work for you, just make sure, my friend, you know what you're getting into…" Zecora said, as final words to ZIM. They walked a few feet out, and then stopped.

"Just make sure ya'know what you are doin'" Applejack warned.

"ZIM always knows," The alien simply replied, while all the ponies looked slightly offended at the rude green extraterrestrial.

"I'm just glad it's over," Twilight said with a sigh of relief. The other ponies nodded in agreement.

"Now to see if this JUNK works," ZIM said.

"Didn't you build it yourself?" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "So technically, you're calling your creation…"

"BE QUIET!" ZIM interrupted. He fiddled with the remote for one more minute, then he gave the slightest jerk, and the thing whirred to life.

"Everypony step back, we aren't sure what this will do." Twilight warned her friends. ZIM stayed put, smiling in front of the brightening hole in time being created, while all the ponies backed up. Well, except for one. Pinkie Pie's eyes were widening, and so was her grin. She was mesmerized by the spectacular light that was being given off by the mixture of the potion, and ZIM's remote. Suddenly the light pulsed brighter, and brighter, until the blazing light, temporarily blinded all of the ponies that backed away. When the light cleared, the remote was burnt to pieces, and the powder had evaporated. As for Pinkie and ZIM, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight cried.

"Awww man!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Eeep," Said Fluttershy.

Applejack looked at the spot where her friend had been only a few seconds ago, sighed and said, "Oh Butternut,"


	3. Pinkie Makes Some Friends

**A/N: Finally! More characters! None of them are OC's so I hope I depicted the characters to be as awesome as they are in all of the different series. I hope you like another new chapter, and I hope you review! :D**

"And THAT's why they're called Unipigs," Aang stated to his friends with a proud look on her face.

"That's _great_ Aang," Katara said, managing to put on a smile.

"I never needed to know that," Sokka said with wide eyes.

"I think that sounds awesome!" Toph exclaimed.

"Well I think…" Zuko started, but he was cut off by a strong light that suddenly flashed.

"What did you do?!" Sokka said to Zuko.

"I didn't do anything!" He said, as he shielded his eyes from the growing bright light.

"Well someone definitely did something! What is that?!" Sokka cried.

The glow kept getting brighter and brighter, and Aang and his friends were blown away in surprise.

"What's going on Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, thinking the push of air was due to Aang.

"Something's forming!" Aang yelled, as he and the gang were tossed from the high rocky area in the middle of woods that they were sitting. Aang airbended just in time to keep them from getting hurt from the fall. They whole gang had fell quite a way, and they looked up.

The glow started to fade "Did you guys see that?" Katara asked.

"No," Toph said, with an annoyed tone.

"Oh right, sorry," Katara whispered awkwardly.

"Should we go check it out?" Zuko said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know… weird stuff always happens to us…" Sokka said.

"Sokka, weird stuff happens to everyone," Katara stated.

"Remember that guy with the corn in his mouth? Or the foamy mouth guy?! We found a BOY in an ICEBURG who happened to be the AVATAR!?" Sokka yelled, waving his hands wildly.

"Okay, okay!" Katara shouted, "I get your point Sokka, I can see why you'd think weird things happen to us," She said, looking down at him as she tried to climb back onto the top bolder. Aang grabbed Sokka by the hand, and airbended them back on, while Toph, shot Zuko and her up to the top.

"It feels like two people," Toph said, as they reached the top.

"It looks like some pretty weird people to me," Katara said.

"See?!" Sokka cried "Weird!"

"I get it Sokka!" Katara yelled at him.

Toph felt the ground, "They're alive," She announced. Katara leaned in to get a closer look. There was a girl, with pale skin, crazy pink hair, and a dress that looked like it was made out of streamers. There was also, a kid, or at least, it looked like a kid… but he had GREEN skin, and a long purple dress, and…antennae?

"Okay, I've seen enough," Sokka said, as he started back down the rocky hill.

"We can't just leave them," Zuko finally piped in.

"What if they are hurt Sokka?!" Katara said with worry on her face.

"Well, there's just not that much we can do until they wake up," Sokka said in a more serious quieter voice.

"They don't look that hurt," Aang said, as he examined them closer.

"Mmmm…" The girl with the pink hair mumbled. Then her blue eyes slowly opened. "Huh?" She said, as she rubbed her eyes, then she looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened, and so did her grin. She jumped up, "Oh my gosh! Fingers, toes, no tail, tiny nose! I'm a human again!" She screamed with a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up, and she dug into her dress' pocket, and pulled out a small little popper. She pulled the string and confetti went everywhere. She hugged Zuko, and then looked at him, "I'm human!" She said to him with an excited tone. Zuko just blushed awkwardly and stared, slowly inching away. Suddenly, the other arrival started to stir. The pink haired girl ignored this and just started to dance. "Hi guys," Aang was about to ask her a question when the green kid got up, rubbed his head, and looked around.

"Where are we this time?" ZIM said, scanning the area. His eyes widened when he noticed the group staring at him. Then he looked over at Pinkie Pie's dancing, and his eyes widened even more, but slightly filled with fear. He grabbed the girl that he recognized as Pinkie Pie. "Excuse us, we're just your normal non-alien travelers, good day," ZIM tried to convince. Then he dragged Pinkie Pie down to the bottom of the rocky hill. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at her with an upset look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked, still smiling, and then she waved at the group who were still staring at them from the top of the hill.

"You weren't supposed to come here WITH me!" ZIM cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're almost as bad as GIR when it comes to listening to directions," He snarled.

"I'm sorry ZIM, but, wouldn't you get lonely if you didn't have any friends with you?" Pinkie asked trying to cheer him up.

"ZIM doesn't need friends," He said, turning away from her.

"But I do," Pinkie said with a more serious tone. "And, I think you could be a really great friend," She said smiling at him. ZIM looked up at the girl. Who knows? Maybe she'd come in handy later, even though it wasn't a part of the original plan… it might benefit to have more members.

"Fine, ZIM shall be you're friend, just, keep your distance, and promise me you don't know where I live…" ZIM said with a shudder, a sudden flash of ZIM's last attempt at making a friend passed his mind.

"Alright, I promise," Pinkie said. Then she looked up expecting to see the group still standing there. She didn't see them; instead she noticed they were walking down hill toward them! ZIM noticed too, and took out a ray gun from his side pocket, and his eyes filled with focus. He pointed it at them, but Pinkie lightly touched his hand and ZIM allowed it to be put back in his pocket. He looked up at her, and she shook her head at him. He sighed, as he stared forward and waited for them to come close. He noticed that they all had their hand pointed at him and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie smiled and gave a small wave to them again. "Hiya!" She greeted.

He gulped and said, "Hello, friends,"


	4. At Least Your Feet Believe Me

**A/N: This chapter took a long time to write. This seems to be ironic, because it's actually pretty short. I know I haven't posted in a while, so I feel sorry that this is a shorter one! But I've been working further, and hopefully it will be up soon! You get to know the gang from Avatar a bit more in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review so I can hear your thoughts! I love to include that kind of stuff. Enjoy!**

Aang and his friends exchanged looks, and then walked over to where ZIM and Pinkie were standing.

"What were you guys doing up there, and how'd you do that?" Aang asked, as he stared Pinkie in the eyes.

"Oh, we just came through a portal and ended up here!" She said with a smile. Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"A portal? Really? What if it was some kind of attack?" he asked his groupies as he accusingly pointed his boomerang at Pinkie. Aang scanned them, trying to figure the odd pair out. His eyes stopped on ZIM's antennae.

"What are you?" Katara motioned to ZIM, taking Aang's question.

"Not a human stink beast," he said, as he crossed his arms.

"I think he's talking about you Sokka," Toph said with a smirk.

"I do not smell!" Sokka sniffed the air and made a sour face.

"Okay! Okay!" Aang shouted then took a breath, "Please explain what you are, who you are, and how you got here,"

"We don't have to tell you_ worms _anything!" ZIM yelled. The opposing group extended their arms like they were ready to fight. "What are they doing?" ZIM whispered to Pinkie, with a look on his face.

"I have no idea," She said with a smile, "But it's no problem to explain, if that's what you want," She looked at Aang and his friends.

"Wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll," Pinkie said with a big breath, "It's a bit of a doozy, but it's worth telling," ZIM looked at Pinkie mouthing the word "no". Pinkie rolled her eyes and gave an encouraging smile. "I can do this," she said looking ZIM in the eyes. ZIM gave a sigh.

"FINE!" he yelled.

"Okee dokee!" She turned back to Aang and the others. "Let's sit down," she said as she pointed at the clearing.

"I'll start a fire," Zuko said with a slight smile.

Once the fire started to seriously burn, everyone took a place around it and Pinkie started to explain their story.

"ZIM came to my dimension looking for some help for HIS dimension, but I guess there was nothing in MINE that would work. Which I totally don't understand because all of my pony friends are totally helpful, and Equestria is so cool! But then, he realized that the only dimension he could reach from his was mine! Wow, can you believe that? That's crazy! Out of all the places, he could only reach Equestria! It's a crazy coincidence!" She cradled her face in awe. "After that, we took ZIM to the only one who could help him get to a different dimension, and her name is Zecora! She's a zebra! And she used some awesome enchantress magic and suddenly BOOM! The remote is flashing and turns into a portal, and then we're sucked in! Then we came out up there," Pinkie said with a big smile on her face. It was returned with some really skeptical looks. "What? It's true!" She announced. Toph adjusted her feet.

"Guys, I'm feeling the vibrations, and… she's not lying. Everything she's said so far is true," Toph turned toward Pinkie, "That's really cool," She said smiling. Pinkie smiled but then gave a worried look. "Why won't she look me in the eyes?" she whispered to Sokka.

"Toph is blind," he whispered back, and seeing Pinkie gasp he added, "She sees with earthbending though, so she can see you in a way."

"What's earthbending?" Pinkie asked out loud.

"You don't have bending in your dimension?" Katara asked with wide eyes.

"No, I don't think so. What about you ZIM?" Pinkie turned to the unusually quiet alien.

"No, we DON'T have bending," he said turning away.

"In this dimension," Katara said, still not used to the idea of alternate dimensions, "We can control the different elements. Not everyone can and you can only control one,"

"Unless you're Twinkle Toes," Toph said, pointing at Aang as he blushed.

"What Toph MEANS is, Aang's the Avatar, which means he is the bridge between the spirit world and the real world. He can control all elements," Katara said with a slight smile as she looked at Aang.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Pinkie Pie said. "What are the elements?" Her expression was filled with wonder.

"Should we really be telling them all of this?" Sokka leaned in and asked Zuko.

"They seem fine," he said, looking over at Pinkie who had a big smile on her face. "You might want to change the subject though."

Sokka got up quickly. "Guys, I'm starving! Can we please go eat some meat or something?" Aang gave him a look. "And vegetarians can have salad," he said to satisfy his friend. Aang's look returned to normal.

"Sure, I'm up for food." Toph said. "I think there's a village nearby." She pointed behind her.

"I'm in," Zuko agreed.

ZIM heard his squeedily spooch growl, just like a human's stomach would. He felt it growl again, signaling his hunger. He looked up at the others. He hated to trust his life in others, and this whole journey was seriously bringing him out of his comfort zone. He turned away. It growled again. He sighed and gave in.

"ZIM agrees to get food. But, I will not have the meats," He said narrowing his eyes.

Aang perked up. "You're a vegetarian?" He got a sparkle in his eye.

"I hate MEAT," ZIM shuddered.

"I guess that's close enough," Aang said with a shrug.

Pinkie jumped up from her sitting position. "What's meat?"

"You said you're from a dimension filled with ponies right?" Katara asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, why?" Pinkie said smiling.

"I don't think you want to know," she said, giving a quick look around at her group, making sure they didn't add anything.

"Okay?" Pinkie said confused, "Let's just go to this town," she said, trying to put on a convincing smile.

"Good idea," Aang said, as he turned and started walking. Anything to get off the topic of meat. Anything.


	5. Bread n' Fruit

**A/N: Good news and bad news my friends... the bad news is I thought I would be ready to post this a lot sooner. The good news is that it's by far the biggest chapter yet! I'd just like to thank you guys for commenting, favoring, and following my story. I mean, I must be doing something right! That's the best way for me to please the audience, so don't be afraid to give criticism or suggestions! I hope you are as excited about this story as I am, and be on the lookout for the next chapter hopefully coming soon!**

* * *

The group walked for a while in the woods then finally saw the town coming up in a clearing.

"You'd better stay here," Sokka said to ZIM and Pinkie. "You don't exactly have the right attire," he said gesturing to Pinkie's streamer dress, and the weird tunic that ZIM had on.

"But this dress is so cool!" Pinkie complained.

"Just stay here," Katara agreed. "The last thing we need is attention." She gave them a stern look, and then lightly smiled. "I promise we'll be fast," and with that she and the group took off.

Pinkie sighed. "Why don't they want me out there? I really want to make some friends!" She peeked through the leaves, and watched all of the people walking by. Everyone was wearing red, just like Aang and all of his friends.

ZIM leaned back on a tree and crossed his arms. "Why would you WANT friends?" he asked with a scowl. "They're useless and annoying."

"Friends aren't useless. They can really help you when you're in a sticky situation, and you can always trust them to have your back!" Pinkie said with a confident smile.

"Friends smell REALLY bad," he told her with a serious look.

Pinkie's eyes widened. She really wondered what kind of place could have convinced ZIM that friendship was meaningless.

* * *

Katara looked around for a good place to buy food. Their budget hadn't planned on two extra mouths to feed, and it was going to make an impact. She looked at Sokka.

"See any good places?" she asked him.

"All of this stuff is way too spicy," he frowned, "but I guess it'll have to do if we're hungry."

"Sokka," Katara said in a hushed tone, "this might be our last chance of a village for a while. You're just going to have to get used to the food!"

Zuko casually walked up to them. "That market stall looks promising." He gestured with his head toward one with bread and fruit.

"Great!" Aang cheered quietly. "I think I'll head back into the woods, anyone else coming with me?"

"I will," Toph responded.

"I'll come too," Zuko said. He looked behind him, making sure nobody was watching. "C'mon, let's go,"

Aang, Zuko, and Toph started to walk back to where Pinkie and ZIM were hiding, while Katara and Sokka stayed behind to buy the items. Aang and his two friends walked to where they had entered from. "Toph, is anyone following us?" Zuko asked her.

"Nope," she noted with a quick shift of her feet.

"That's a relief," Aang said as they ducked into the woods.

Toph walked slowly making sure nobody was coming with every single step she took. Usually she wasn't so careful, but there had been too many close calls to stroll around unworried anymore. When she and the others reached where ZIM and Pinkie were, Toph heard Zuko sigh.

"Something bugging you Zuko?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm just glad to be out of the crowds," Zuko answered and looked down.

"So!" Pinkie said, breaking the sour attitude in the air. "How was the food quest?" She gave a hopeful smile.

"It went fine. We found some bread and fruit," Aang stated, "and we still have some leftovers from a few days ago so we should be fine."

ZIM looked at Toph, Aang, and Zuko. "Where is it?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh, Katara and Sokka are buying the food right now," Aang answered.

"How long does it take to buy fruit and some bread?" Zuko said looking back at the direction they came from.

"Zuko, you're newer to the people in this group, so I'll let you in on a little secret. Sokka isn't good at food decisions, and Katara's a money saver," Toph announced with a blow of her bangs. "They might take a while," she said with a smile.

"Why don't we just sit here and wait?" Aang suggested pointing to some logs that would work as seats. Pinkie nodded with a smile, Toph plopped on a log, and ZIM just made a face.

"So," Toph started, "what's it like to be from a different world?"

"Well," Pinkie started.

"A DEEP subject!" ZIM interrupted, "She's just going to sugarcoat this THING you call home." Zuko, Aang, and Toph all made faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko said with a frown.

"I MEAN! There's no technology! Everything is TREES! You have to WALK everywhere! And my antennae are covered in SAP!" ZIM screamed as he took his gloved hands and attempted to remove the sap from his head. When his hand got stuck mid-wipe, he looked at the group and just made an extremely annoyed face.

"Wow," Aang said. "It's hard to believe that you've got more than all of this…" He looked around with wide eyes.

"So much more…" ZIM said with almost a sad look on his face. "We'd probably be able to get back to our dimension if you had what we had." ZIM looked up at them.

"You know," Pinkie said as she cocked her head, "Equestria isn't so different. We do have a few more things than here, but it makes sense you wouldn't have what we have, it's almost all run by magic…" she looked at Aang, "But what bothers me the most is the feel of here. I know that sounds silly, but it just feel more like you could be grabbed at any second and you're always being watched by ninja spies in the trees!" Pinkie wiggled her fingers and made a scary face.

"You lost me there," A familiar voice said behind the group. They looked up to see Katara and Sokka standing there with a medium sized bag of groceries. "Seriously," Sokka continued, "I'm confused!"

"We got quite a few quality items," Katara said with a small smile.

"That took long enough!" ZIM said as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. After a few seconds ZIM asked, "What are you WAITING for?! Aren't we going to EAT?"

"We're not at our camp," Toph explained. "We need to go back _Alien Boy_." She pointed back further into the woods where their site was. The group gave a quick look at each other, and then started to go toward the make-shift camp site.

ZIM chomped on his lip in anger. The nicknames reminded him of his rival Dib, which seriously made him mad. How many dimensions would he have to go through before he would stop being reminded so much of that disgusting beast?! Everyone from his world made him nauseated and angry, but this world was a very different case. ZIM looked around at the surrounding humans, which he found surprisingly less annoying. ZIM started to question… could he really be becoming allies with…humans?

* * *

Aang happily greeted their group's other members as they returned to the site.

"Oh wow, good to see you too buddy!" Aang laughed as he hugged his giant flying bison.

"Seems like Appa missed us?" Katara said with a light smile.

"What about Momo?" Sokka pointed as the flying lemur landed on his head.

"Seems like they both did," Zuko commented.

"What is that thing?" Pinkie and ZIM asked at the same time. Although… Pinkie's voice was filled with excitement, while ZIM just sounded disgusted.

"Appa's a flying bison, and also a really good friend," Aang said with a smile. The gentle giant licked Aang, and he just let out a laugh. "And Momo over there, he's a flying lemur," Aang pointed. Momo chattered at the mention of his name, and then climbed off Sokka's head and on to the ground.

"I'm pretty tired. What time is it?" Pinkie asked the group. She squinted at the setting sun.

"Looks like your princess is just bringing down the sun," Pinkie said with a smile. Sokka's eyes widened.

"What do you mean exactly…?" Katara asked wondering the same thing her brother had considered.

"Oh yeah… you don't need magic to control the weather, do you?" Pinkie said as she scratched her head. "Oh well!"

"We probably should start eating and getting ready to sleep for the night," Katara suggested, trying to get off this weird "magic" subject. Toph "looked" around with her feet, and then she stomped on the ground. With her earthbending, she created seven places to sit roughly in a circle, all around a little place that had popped up in the middle.

"Wow," Zuko commented. "Is that a fireplace?" he asked pointing to the middle of the seats.

"Yeah," Toph said as she plopped down on one of her make-shift seats.

Sokka and Aang just naturally started gathering sticks to use for a fire. As they piled them in, Katara asked, "Zuko, can you start the fire?"

"It's what I do," he answered as he let a small flame shoot from his hand into the pit. The twigs immediately lit. Pinkie and ZIM were both looking at the bending in surprise; it was very hard to take in.

* * *

Pinkie sat close to the fire as she heard it crackle and pop; the glow was lighting up everyone's face in humorous shadows. The fire had really started to burn once they had thrown some bigger logs on it. She shoved some bread in her mouth. That, and the little bit of fruit, would be all she got for the night. Pinkie sighed. She felt a little homesick as she remembered the sweet treats of Ponyville, and all of her friends there. She forced a confident smile because she would make it back. She knew she would. She had friends to help her here, and everything would turn out okay. The smile faded. She hoped she would.

"Hey Pinkie?" Katara said, breaking Pinkie out of her daze. Katara and her friends were gathered in a huddle, which Pinkie failed to even notice that it had formed in the first place.

"Yes?" Pinkie answered with a small smile. Katara's voice could be very calming.

"And ZIM? Katara asked, as she looked over to the alien who was fiddling around with some random wires he had found in his pockets.

"WHAT," he said as he looked up from his wire-ball.

Katara looked at her friends surrounding her, and they slowly moved back to their spots where they had been sitting before. Aang cleared his throat, "We were going to ask you to become part of our group… y'know… if you can't get back?" he answered. His eyes were filled with sympathy.

Pinkie's eyes filled with tears. They really were her friends. "Of course," she answered trying to pull off a smile. The thought of never seeing her other friends was really painful. Pinkie shook the negative thoughts out of the way. It was her adventure, and it was going to be great. "Yes!" she said, with a real smile this time. "Yes, yes please!" Pinkie ran around the fire to hug Katara. She smiled as her head turned from all the different people around the fire, when her eyes stopped on ZIM. "What's your answer?" she asked as she took a step closer.

"Do I get to blow things up?" ZIM asked with a small hopeful smirk.

"As long as it's the bad guy, we could care less," Sokka said casually.

"CONGRADUALATIONS, you have been the first NOT annoying humans that have received my AMAZING services," he said with a stretching smile. The rest of the group smiled back at him. ZIM was amazed, he didn't need to strive high to impress these things, he just did what he did, and they met him where he was. That was interesting. Maybe he'd have to closely study them, to see how they work. He HAD created the dimensional remote to find help after all.

"Well I feel pretty honored, we're considered not annoying after all," Toph commented.

"Wow, that actually is pretty good for us," Sokka said as he looked at Katara. She gave a little gasp when she realized he was referring to her.

"I am not that annoying!" she defended. Sokka just gave a smirk that made Katara's face turn red. She took a deep breath, and started to ignore what he had said.

"Guys," Aang interrupted, "You…shouldn't…argue…" he said with barely any breath.

"Aang are you alright?" Zuko said, noticing Aang's short gasps.

"I'm f-fine," he said holding on to his stomach.

"But you don't look fine," Pinkie commented.

"I'm s-serious, I…it's nothing," Aang tried to say convincingly.

"Aang if something's wrong, you need to tell us," Katara said, as her attention was brought away from her argument with Sokka.

"Okay fi-fine, I don't feel r-right, okay?" he admitted, although he didn't want to worry everyone else. Aang started to look even more pale than usual.

"Are you sick?" Toph asked her friend. She frowned as she felt the ground to realize he was slightly shaking.

"No, it…it…" Aang tried to answer but his eyes and tattoo started glowing, and he started shivering violently. Even ZIM looked up with a worried look on his face. Whatever was happening… it wasn't right.

A horrid scream erupted from Aang's mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried, grasping his chest, tears forming in his glowing eyes.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, running to him. She and the others dove to his side and tried to help him. Katara tried to touch his shoulder, but her hand passed right through him. "Aang!?" she yelled with confusion and fear.

"Why are Aang's vibrations coming in like he's flickering?" Toph asked in a stressed tone. Aang's body flickered one last time, and with a bright light, he fully disappeared.

"What happened to Aang?" Pinkie asked worried.

"He...he…" Zuko was stunned.

"He looked like he was going in to the Avatar state, but… but that doesn't make any sense…" Sokka said with shock.

* * *

Aang's pain vanished instantly. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. Bright light was the first thing he saw, with a blurry image in front of him.

"Aang…" a familiar but powerful voice whispered. Aang had to blink a few times before he could see clearly. He looked up to see a known man dressed in red.

"Avatar Roku?" Aang squinted. "What…" Aang looked around. He was in the spirit world. "What happened?" he asked the old Avatar.

"It seems that you have a great trouble to face, young Aang," Avatar Roku said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Aang said as he sat up and brushed himself off. Then a thought occurred to him. "Why did it hurt for me to come here?"

Avatar Roku sighed. "You have been brought here in a way like never before. Usually the Avatar's connection with the spirit world enables their spirit to travel here or mentally as some would say. But it seems that there is a break in the balance of all worlds."

"A break?" Aang asked.

"Aang, when your new friends traveled to your world, they used a machine that could rip its way through different dimensions." Aang's eyes widened with surprise. "The machine's rip caused the boundaries between dimensions to crack and with time… eventually break." Roku looked through Aang with his aged eyes.

"I don't get it Avatar Roku," Aang sighed as he tried to keep calm. "Even if I passed into the Spirit World accidentally…because of this widening rip… why did it hurt so much to get here?"

Roku took a useless breath. "The gap is so wide, that your physical side has been brought here as well as your spiritual side." Aang squinted as he tried to fit all the information together. "In other words...your physical body is not in the real world. It is literally here… when it's not meant to be. I'm sorry the travels hurt you." Aang looked down at himself, as he realized that he was indeed wearing his real clothes, and that they had every rip and tear that didn't appear when he was there spiritually. He gasped.

"Roku, will I be able to get back?" Aang asked in fear.

"Aang, the rip widens. This will very easily allow you to be brought back. But beware… peril will surely come if the balance of the dimensions completely collapses!" Roku warned.

"So… the worlds are completely out of whack, I'm here physically which ISN'T supposed to happen, portals are probably going to start popping up everywhere, and to top it all off we might all end up dying?!" Aang said stunned.

There was almost a sad look on Avatar Roku's face. Aang looked up at the previous Avatar, only to be even more alerted when he saw Roku's grim expression. "Are we all going to die?" Aang asked, looking down from the other, not able to bare the sad look he was being given anymore.

"That depends…" Roku said. "Are you going to let it happen?" Aang sat back on the soft ground. They weren't going to let it happen and he knew it. The problem was… would they be able to handle it?

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to challenge you all to review, and tell me what you seriously thought!**

**1. Suggestions?  
****2. Random Comments?**

**3. Hopes?**

**4. Hates?**

**Thanks for reading so much! You all rock! **


End file.
